mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Vriska Serket
Vriska Serket, also known by her Trollian handle arachnidsGrip, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Scorpio. AG types in a dark blue font. Her typing quirks revolve around the number eight in relation to arachnids. The letter 'B' and the sound 'ate' are replaced with the number 8, and any characters that repeat are always done so in sets of eight. Her smilies also have eight eyes. She is a member of the Blue Team. AG is first seen in the bottom right corner of ,but is not fully shown until 07/03/10. It appears as though she is hiding something—maybe seven other eyes!—behind a half-pair-of-shades. Either on a different pair of glasses or the flipside of the dark lense she has seven red lenses. She also seems to have robotic modifications from centaursTesticle, which is likely necessary as a result of a role playing accident, as with a number of the other trolls' disabilities. One of her horns is seen to resemble a claw, possibly inspiring the second half of her Trollian handle: arachnidsGrip. AG pesters Tavros over Trollian in relation to the teams set up for the Sburb session. She seems to take pleasure in tormenting him, mocking him and his condition and ridiculing his team. She also seems to have a particular distaste for what she refers to as "meddlers", indicating she may have a grand scheme in place. It has also been established that she was directly responsible for Tavros Nitram being paralyzed from the waist down, using a hypnotic power to "convince" Tavros that he can fly like his Idol Pupa Pan while he is standing at the edge of a cliff. According to Terezi, she was part of a "conspiracy" that had foreknowledge of what Sburb is. This is later expanded upon by arachnidsGrip herself, who considers herself and Aradia Megido to be the chief orchestrators of the whole conspiracy. In that same Trollian session, arachnidsGrip also mentions 'Team Charge', hinting not only that arachnidsGrip and apocalypseArisen have worked together, but that it caused a disagreement between them. This was part of The Accident which killed apocalypseArisen's lusus, and caused a number of side effects, such as apocalypseArisen's voices of the dead becoming louder. However, as per this page, it is confirmed that it is the other way around; arachnidsGrip and apocalypseArisen were in fact on different teams, with arachnidsGrip being on Team Scourge, and apocalypseArisen on Team Charge. Both of them were the clouders for their respective teams, and since that would mean that arachnidsGrip was the 'plotter' behind Team Scourge, the disagreement between AG and AA would be because something happened between them - possibly because arachnidsGrip directly harmed Tavros Nitram, and directly or indirectly killed AA's lusus. It also seems from this conversation with Karkat that arachnidsGrip and Terezi Pyrope (gallowsCalibrator) formed a team during The Accident, where they were in Team Scourge. Not only this, but Karkat goes as far as to call them the "Scourge Sisters", implying that they either formed a formidable pair during the roleplaying session, (which is unlikely since Karkat didn't even participate in the FLARP event), or he could have been referencing a prior friendship between them, which could qualify as sisterhood, (since no trolls actually know their siblings). In the same conversation, Karkat states that AG has always been jealous of Terezi, for her ability to manipulate others without "resorting to cheap mind tricks". Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls